Waiting Game
by RadiantBeam
Summary: “Well, if you ever get the urge, give me a warning,” she joked. “Otherwise Nanoha-mama would definitely freak out and send a Divine Buster your way.” ::Vivio x Lutecia:: ::One-shot::


**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN, no matter how much I wish I could give Lutecia a hug.

**Author's Note: **This is DezoPenguin's fault, as usual. When he posted his short "Caramel Milk" on AnimeSuki, he made a crack at the end in his A/N about how he didn't think Vivio would react that way to Lutecia in my series. I, of course, was inspired by that comment. However, he was kind enough to inform me that his birthday is coming up, so this here is also an early birthday gift for him. So here's a "Happy Early Birthday!"/"Thank You for always helping me out and writing shorts and omakes I request" fic, just for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Waiting Game**

"I still can't believe you didn't find that movie romantic."

"Hey, I found it perfectly romantic." Lutecia smirked. "I also just happened to find it horribly cliché."

"It's based off Japanese legend. Didn't Fate-mama tell you about it once? When two people are connected by a red thread and everything?"

"I was told about it, yes."

Vivio smacked Lutecia lightly on the arm, making her girlfriend chuckle. "Mou, I don't get you at all sometimes," she muttered. "You can be just as romantic and sappy as that lead man in the movie was, and you know it." In the dim light of street lamps, the gold locket around the sixteen-year-old girl's neck gleamed.

"Guilty."

"See? You don't even try denying it."

Following the younger girl up the steps to her house, Lutecia laughed. "I don't deny something when I know I can do it, especially when I've done it already. I just like to think I can do it better than some hunky man in a movie."

"The hunky man kissed pretty well too, if you were watching those moments."

Vivio grinned as Lutecia slanted her a narrow-eyed look. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"I'm doing no such thing." Thoroughly enjoying her little game, Vivio leaned back against the door, bracing one foot against it. "All you said was that you can be just as romantic as that guy was."

"And you brought up his kisses."

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you wouldn't wish to be in the girl's position if a guy—or whoever you liked—kissed you like that."

Lutecia's brain snapped. She heard it break distinctly.

_Is she flirting with me the way I think she is?!_

Well, two could play at _that _game. There was no denying that Lutecia had grown more confident of herself over the past year, and here Vivio was presenting her with a lovely opportunity to test it out. "I don't know," she admitted, resting her shoulder against the door so she was leaning over Vivio slightly. "If it was me, I'd rather be in the guy's position. I'd enjoy kissing my significant other like that, given the chance."

Vivio felt a small thrill race through her blood. _Keep it cool, Vi. Keep it cool. _"Well, if you ever get the urge, give me a warning," she joked. "Otherwise Nanoha-mama would definitely freak out and send a Divine Buster your way."

Lutecia heard the breathless laugh in Vivio's voice, saw the glow in her eyes. She slowly swept her eyes over the younger girl's profile, studying her body language quietly before her eyes slowly slid back up to focus on her lips.

"Warning."

It was all she said before she leaned in. Vivio met her halfway.

The world around them promptly spun on its axel and burst into flames.

Lutecia had initiated the kiss and done so soundly, especially since Vivio had put up no resistance to it. Despite that, it didn't take long for the other girl to respond and gain the upper hand, and she did so ruthlessly and without pause, lowering her foot to the ground and rising up to meet Lutecia, gripping the older woman's jacket in both hands.

But even as Vivio's frantic pace urged her on, Lutecia set about to slowing down. In a gesture to soothe and arouse, Lutecia shifted slightly and brought one hand up, lightly stroking Vivio's cheek with her fingers as her other hand rested on the back of her neck. Her tongue slid against Vivio's soothingly and slowed the pace, and Vivio sighed, easing into the new rhythm without complaint.

After a few minutes—or quite possibly a few hours—Lutecia's brain began to hazily function again enough for her to realize that continuing this current action, while enjoyable, would quite possibly lead to very bad consequences. With great reluctance she pulled away, nipping lightly at Vivio's bottom lip before resting her forehead against the younger girl's shoulder, breathing raggedly. Vivio slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips. "Cia?"

"Continuing this… would be a very bad idea," Lutecia whispered. "A very… very bad idea. And I'm still tempted."

"If it's any consolation, I am, too." Vivio sighed. "But I get what you're saying. Dammit."

Lutecia laughed and pulled away, gently brushing a chaste kiss against Vivio's forehead. "That's one of the things I love about you," she murmured, and Vivio giggled. She brushed Vivio's cheek with her hand before pulling away. "Good night, Vi."

"See you tomorrow, Cia."

Lutecia smiled slightly before stepping away, bounding down the steps perhaps a little more shakily than when she'd first climbed them. Vivio hesitated a minute before calling after her. "Cia!"

The Belkan summoner paused, looked back at her. "Yes?"

"That guy from the movie?" Vivio grinned. "He's got nothing on you."

Lutecia grinned back.

Vivio watched her go until she could no longer see her before turning back to the door and opening it. "I'm home," she called out as she slid her shoes off.

"Welcome home." Nanoha's voice rang from the upstairs hall, indicating she was working in her room. Sitting on the couch absently reading a book, Fate looked up at her daughter. "How was the movie?" she asked.

The last few minutes had completely erased the movie from Vivio's mind. "Um… it was good. Very romantic. Uh… I'm going to go take a shower now. It's kind of late."

Fate nodded, and Vivio quickly headed up the stairs, pausing for a moment to lean against the railing as her legs trembled slightly, her whole body still unsteady from the kiss. She sighed.

"Two more years," she murmured contemplatively, shaking her head. She grinned. "But damn if it won't be worth the wait."

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, yeah, they pulled away at the last second. Gotta admire them for that, at least.

...

How much you wanna bet Fate was probably spying through the window and didn't call down Nanoha? (Or she did and sent Nanoha back upstairs so she wouldn't grill Vivio?)

Read and review, please!


End file.
